SMFF: Part 1: Bombing it!
by D00dlebug
Summary: The first part of SMFF. My first ever fanfic so be nice, I'm still getting used to the characters. Set after the third Spider-Man film, this takes a jokey turn to the series. In this episode, Spider-Man faces the H-Bombers and their new boss...
1. Chapter 1: One of those days

OSCORP INDUSTRIES 

A gigantic industrial complex sat out upon Long Island. Smokestacks belched black nastiness into the air. Huge red neon letters that spelt OSCORP towered over the gate.  
Inside the facility Nick Brett was rushing through the laboratories to find his guests, he hated it when he got lost in here, it was huge, it felt like hours since he had been telephoned in his office by Simkins who said "General Slocum and the others have arrived and already started" he checked his wristwatch...it WAS hours since then. Suddenly he saw a door he recognised, rushing through it he realised with annoyance and confusion and a little shock that this was last place he wanted to be. And so.. backing out of his office he turned the other direction and set off down the corridors.

An elevator door opened to the OsCorp R&D headquarters, a sprawling lab complex hundreds of feet below ground level. Nick quickly ran across a massive catwalk as he was briefed by Simkins, his aide, whose strained voice continued from outside: "..the inspection. Mr. Balkan and Mr. Fargas are with them."  
"Why wasn't I told about this?"  
"We tried but you took 5 hours" They entered a work area where a strange object was mounted on a servo-pole, being worked on by technicians. It looked like an aerodynamically perfected boogie board, with upturned fins on each side, footholds carved into the wings, and a centre tube that looked like a jet engine. Basically, it looked like a mess.  
Next to the device, a technician wore a lightweight, super-tight-fitting electronic suit. As he moved his head, arms and legs, the boogie board pivoted on the pole. up, down, left bank, right bank. The technicians around him were busy giving him instructions and clearly one of them annoyed him because as he turned away the suited technician pulled a hand gesture that made the board do an odd spasm movement and flip upright.

The Pentagon delegation were a group of uniformed officers and several men and women in suits that were observing the device with Dr.Mendal Stromm, the project director. Balkam and Fargas, two exceedingly grumpy septuagenarians, looked on. Fargas was in a wheelchair. Stromm turned to the board.  
"Individual Personnel Transports are moving along splendidly."  
"I've seen your glider. That's not why I'm here." Nick and Simkins entered.  
"General Slocum, good to see you again. Mr. Balkan, Mr. Fargas, always a pleasure to have our board of directors pay us a visit. Oh, Fargas, what happened?"  
"Nothing, I'm just lazy"  
"Erm, ok" Slocum nodded to Brett and then kept talking to the delegation.  
"I want a progress report on Human Performance Enhancers." They stood next to a glass-walled isolation chamber, within which several scientists were working on a bank of equipment.  
"We tried vapour inhalation with rodent subjects, they showed an 800 percent increase in strength." Fargas rolled forward.  
"800 percent? That's excellent. Any side effects?"  
"In one trial, yes, the..." Nick quickly talked across him cutting him off  
"It was an aberration. All the tests since then have been successful."  
"In the test that went wrong, what happened? What were the side effects?"  
"Violence, aggression and eventually insanity."  
"What's your recommendation?" Asked the Genral as he raised his eyebrows. Nick once again cut across, this time completely blocking Simkins from view.  
"With the exception of Dr. Stromm, our entire staff has certified the product ready for human testing."  
"Stromm?"  
"We need to take the whole line back to formula."  
"Back to formula?!" Nick felt he could kill him with his bare hands.  
"Mr. Brett, this department has missed seven consecutive delivery dates. After five and a half years of R&D the United States government has a right to expect the super-soldier you were contracted to deliver."  
"These are quantum leaps in science, gentlemen. We are unlocking the secrets of human evolution. I never said it would be cheap or fast, only groundbreaking."  
"I'll be frank with you, I never supported your program. We have my predecessor to thank for that."  
"The General has given the go-ahead to Quest Aerospace to build a prototype of their exoskeleton design. They test in two weeks."  
"If your so-called Performance Enhancers haven't had a successful human trial by that time, I will pull your funding and give it to them."  
"Nicolas, we are not going to lose this contract." Said Fargas sternly as all eyes turn to Nick. Stromm shuffled over to him.  
"So what are you going to do about that?"  
"Well, first of all I am going to go and cry in my office for a little bit, then I'm going to come up with a plan"  
"Oh, good plan"

Peter Parker was having a bad day. After the events of the Venom Incident, Peter had got back together with Mary-Jane and had got rid of his hardest villain yet. And yet, he still didn't feel happy. The thing was, he had lost Harry. Harry Osborn who had been his best friend since their primary years. It was probably because of this grief that he was having such a bad day, he had been all around New York in an attempt to lose himself and had succeeded up to the point upon which -hearing the peoples of New York screaming his name- he had decided to pull some tricks and gone straight into a flag pole.

His head still hurt from that incident and all he wanted now was to get to bed. But to top it all of, once unconscious he had fallen into the crowd below, and one of them had stolen his mask and run off with it in the direction of the Daily Bugle. For the last half an hour Spider-Man had been chasing through the streets after a taxi that was dodging the traffic and speeding. He was keeping up with it but didn't want to get to close to the streets incase people saw his face. The mask stealer had already taken a couple of pictures and Peter realised that giving them to his Spidey-hating boss would be a bad career move. So he had to judge it well. Finally the taxi stopped outside a large building that went into a triangle shape. Getting smaller as the two roads on either side got smaller and closer together. The villain was almost in the door when Spidey's webbing caught him. The man heard the thwipp and the tiny thud as it hit his jacket. And then he was in the air and flying across the street towards a building, a window, a man, a gloved fist. Wham! His head snapped back as the punch connected and the mask was taken from his loosened grip. As he raised his head back up his phone was taken out of his pocket and he was stuck to the wall as the web-head searched his pictures.  
"What are you doing?", asked the man desperately "I saw you take pictures of me on your...wow." paused Spider-Man as he found pictures of a topless woman.  
"Hey! Don't look at them!" Shouted the man as Spider-Man moved down the list and -subsequently- her body.  
"Is she your wife?" Asked Peter in shock  
"Yes now.." Began the man  
"She is one hot babe" interrupted Peter.  
"Piss off my wife!" Shouted the man  
"Oh yeah, now then, where are the pictures of me?" Asked Peter, pulling himself away from the home-porn  
"Ok, I'll let you get rid of the pictures but can you let me down please?" asked the man as he looked down  
"Ok, but I do ask one thing" answered Parker as he scratched his ear  
"What?" asked the man  
"Can I use a text?" Asked Peter  
"What?" asked the shocked man  
"Well, not really anywhere for a phone in this suit, ya' know? Just a text to the missus to tell her I'll be late to dinner" Said Peter  
"Erm, yeah ok.. Where are you going to dinner?" Asked the man conversationally  
"Just going round her flat, a quiet night in, gonna be good" answered Peter  
"Cool, me and my... wife.. are going to Rooks tonight actually."  
"Oh really? That should be fun, which part of New York do you live in?"  
"Do you know Hicksville?"  
"Oh yes, is there a Rooks around those parts?"  
"Oh yes, Just off Newbridge Road"  
"Oh right, well, you learn something new everyday"  
"Yeah guess so"  
"Ok, I've done the text, I'll see you around" Said Spider-man as he handed the man back his phone and dropped him off on the street below before swinging away again. Once on the street the man was quickly surrounded by Spidey fans who wanted to know what had gone on. The man was not used to this sort of attention and was happy to tell everyone that he and Spider-Man had just been having a nice little chat about restaurants.


	2. Chapter 2: When the world exploded

Peter swung through the city, the webs came from the tiny little slits on his wrists in thin but strong strands. Every now and again he would stretch out the relaxed arm, hold up his little finger, pointing finger and thumb out and curl up the middle two to shoot out a new strand. At first this signal had taken a while to grasp, he had spent a couple of days practising his aim aswell. But now he could pretty much just swing round the city without thinking about it. As he crossed the Queensboro bridge towards Queens, he had to swing a little lower towards the cars and he impressed them for a while weaving in and out of the many vehicles until he reached the other end. Now he was in Queens he could swing even easier without paying attention, this was the place he had grown up all his life. He knew these streets better than anyone else in the city, probably even better than the mayor. Because whilst the mayor had blueprints and plans, he had probably not been to the top of every skyscraper, had not rescued civilians from falling from the highest buildings or crept around the sewers hunting the lowest of the low. It was just as well that Peter DID know the place so well because it was at that moment that the building exploded…

The Spider-Sense that Peter possessed actually bordered on premonition, that is, the ability to see into the future, the ability usually only lasted long enough to tell him what was wrong and sometimes how wrong it was, but sometimes it mapped out the entire scene for him. It was helpful when this happened because he could see clearly what was needed of him. This often helped more than just a little heads up. And this time was one of those times.

As the scene was laid out in front of him he could see that a group of H-Bombers -a common street gang- had taken the building by storm, the building itself was a bank and although its front had been blasted away, pieces of the sign still stuck to the wrecked wall and littered the streets. As his sense zoomed into the building he could see that the H-Bombers themselves had now fled to the back where they were loading money out of the storerooms into large armoured vans, two vans had already filled and one was driving away through the back gates, there was a third van still half filled that was sitting with its engine already on and as his senses showed the second van properly Peter saw that there were two hostages in the back. There were also several of the banks staff and customers tied up out the back for hostage aswell. As for the H-Bombers themselves, they seemed to have come a long way since the last time Spider-Man had seen them, the last time the H-Bombers had met up with him, he had beaten their boss Luke Carlyle as he attempted to murder Peters boss J. Jonah Jameson. But since then they seemed to have found a new boss. The man was completely black from the back and for a second Peter thought that his sense had just missed out a section of the image. But then the figure raised his hand and Spider-Man knew that this wasn't an ordinary man…

As Spider-Man came back into the normal time he swung around a falling pillar and shot himself across the banks high roof and landed on the edge of the roof facing the thugs. Before anything else Spider-Man threw a spider-tracer onto each of the vans. As the dark leader gave his men their final instructions the hostages were grabbed by a smaller group and were led slowly back into the building. As the door swung shut behind them Spidey made his first move. Jumping down onto the window below he slowly opened it and ran through until he reached the stairs where the group were moving across the floor 3 storeys below. With one smooth action Peter cleared the banister and dropped onto the back of the thug trailing the group. There was a second where all sound went to hear the crack from the thugs back as the impact sent him sprawled onto the floor screaming.. And then all hell broke loose. Bullets went everywhere screams filled the ears and dust fills the sight and 5 machines guns whirred their way through the walls across the lobby. When the dust finally settled the room was crumbling and Spider-Man lay silent. The thugs looked searchingly around the room before turning back to their hostages…

WHACK

Spider-Man sprung up from out of the hostages with the force of the bullets the bombers had used themselves. And the resulting hit sent the unlucky thug flying through the hole in the wall that he had so ironically helped carve not long ago. The other thugs watched him sore in slow motion before turning back towards the web-head. And then he was upon them. Punches and kicks flew at the muggers and they answered each hit with a yelp or bone-cracking yell -literally-. Within ten seconds the thugs were down and Spider-Man was helping the hostages to their feet and sending them out the front. Then he web zipped up to the ceiling and swung through the window into the yard outside where only one armoured truck remained. The thugs yelled and swore and shouted to their boss and for the first time Spider-Man saw the front of his foe. A hoody concealed his face and the rest of his body was just as well hidden behind black clothing. His large steel-capped boots crunched on the gravel as he slowly walked closer to Spider-Man. His black jacket was emblazoned with the classic H of the H-Bombers staring a H with a set of wires spewing from it but unlike the classic blue of the normal H's this thugs H had been made white and produced a startling contrast to his all-black gear. The jacket and hoody themselves seemed very thing and only for decoration thought this wasn't easily noticed for the stretch of the villains muscles. The thugs all moved to the side as he moved though them towards the Webhead and though he was leading them, he clearly demanded a lot of respect among them aswell -or fear- and when he reached the front they moved back into position behind him to form a sort of ruckus. As he moved into the front of the group a small amount of red light fell onto the bottom of his face and between the stubble and goatee a thin smile spread across his lips. His raised a hand towards the spider and with a deep voice said  
"Kill the Webhead".


	3. Chapter 3: Pink Gloves

Unfortunately this did not have the effect he had hoped for as Spider-Man doubled over and fell to the floor laughing. The thugs all looked at each other uncomfortably as the hero rolled on the floor in hysterics.  
"Ok, it was the gloves wasn't it" said the disgruntled villain. Spider-Man struggled to talk and said  
"Yes"  
"You know, it really isn't THAT funny"  
"Yes it is, why the hell are you wearing PINK gloves to a robbery?" and it was true, they were muddy, dirty and dusty from the resent fighting but they was no mistaking that they were defiantly pink. The villain glowed so red from this that you could almost see his cheeks through the blackness of his hoody, it was like looking into a furnace.  
"They're my mothers, my pair are in the wash"  
"You **are **kidding me aren't you?" said Spider-Man as he got to his feet  
"Well, what's wrong with that anyway?"  
"You just **don****'****t** do it! You get a second pair for occasions like that, or borrow them from someone. I mean, you're a thief, I'd expect you to at least _steal_ a pair from somewhere"  
"Yeah, well, that wouldn't be very nice" Spider-Man stared at him for a couple of seconds after this remark and it took another couple of seconds for him to be able to find an answer.  
"Your robbing a bank"  
"Yeah, well that's my job isn't it, but I don't do it for a hobby"  
"No, of course, how silly of me."

After a couple of seconds the villain looked down at his gloves. He looked at them for a couple of seconds before puling them off to reveal tanned skin stained with dirt and tattoos. On each dorsal he had branded onto his skin a Chinese looking symbol that consisted of lines, a capital h topped it leading onto what looked like an n and then it finished with what could almost be a sword, if swords had three blades, this weird symbol looked quite impressive, quite important and most of all quite intimidating. Spider-Man, however, only noticed the first two.  
"Nice tattoo"  
"Erm, thanks" answered the thug, who was not used to be talked to like this by a justice worker. "It's the Chinese symbol for honour"  
"Oh really? So that explains the whole 'won't rob from a corner shop' philosophy"  
"Oh shut up already, you guys, get him!"

The H-Bombers thugs were slow, tough and greedy. But most of all they were thick, and although they had heard that the Spider-Man was dangerous, they had seen it first hand just how dangerous their boss was, and therefore it seemed safer to them to fight the unknown target. Those of them that had been unlucky enough to challenge the Spider before hung back longer but thinking it through thought it safe if they were in a big enough group. And thirty men know surrounded the one hero, this seemed enough.

Spider-Man watched them carefully, keeping a particular eye on the closest thug for the sign. He knew there would be one. There always was. Thugs liked to make sure that if they got into a fight they weren't going to be the only one fighting, especially against someone with a reputation for kicking ass. And so all Spidey had to do was watch for the flicker of a movement, the nod of a head, the drop of an arm. And this time, all three came at once.

The group lunged in at him in one big movement. And similarly in one movement, Spider-Man jumped out of the middle. It was like watching a rush of water towards the plug, and of course if the plug is pulled away, the water falls through. The thuds were loud, the yells were loud and the sirens were suddenly **very **loud. The hooded thug turned around, as if searching for the police inside the courtyard itself. He quickly ran to the back of the truck and closed the doors. Then ran to the front and got into the drivers seat. Just as Spider-Man knocked out a thug with a scissor kick into the face the van shot out of the gates and into the busy streets. Deciding to cut a long job short, Spider-Man webbed up the fighting thugs and quickly swung off after the armoured vehicles and the strange hooded villain with the pink gloves.


	4. Chapter 4: My way or the highway

The van hurtled down the main roads. Dodging cars and ploughing through the ones that got in the way. Police chased after them but more often than not, crashed after a few corners. The police were not known for their driving skills and at speeds like this in the busy roads it was like suicide. The thugs, on the other hand, were good at driving. This was not their first chase and they had become good with the chunky trucks that most banks used for transport around the city from years of experience. The driver was executing perfect turns today and seemed unstoppable. But, as is often the case. This wouldn't last long.

Spider-Man swung through the city. His Spider-Tracers sent signals to his Spider-Sense and within minutes he had caught up with the leader, he planned to go after the first truck first and then wait for the others and as he saw them execute a perfect slide around a forty-five degree junction a police car misjudged the turn and smashed into another car. As it crashed over the vehicle and launched into a air and span at a crowd of screaming people and… stopped. As the crowd raised their heads to see where their deaths had gone they sore the car hanging in midair. A door opened and a police man fell to the floor and looked up. The car was suspended in a giant web. It's strands straining under the weight as the crowd cheered.

Meanwhile in the van the H-Bomber thugs were nearing their destination. An old run down part of the city was ahead and somewhere in there was their base. The thugs were cheering at their success and one commented on their avoidance of the Spider when a large thump sounded from the roof.  
"What the hell was that?" asked the thug  
"Probably a piece of stone, the buildings round here are shit, most of them are crumbling away beneath the people within them" and as if to justify this another thump sounded from the roof. And then another.. And another.. And then a dent. The thumping was happened on the same area of the roof each time and the roof was beginning to cave. Within the same second, every passenger knew what was happening.

"It's the Spider"

The dent was getting bigger as Spider-Man stuck to the vehicle punching it. Their was suddenly a screeching noise as the vehicle stopped and Spider-Man was thrown forwards onto a car in front. Getting back up he looked behind in time to see the vehicle rev up and shoot forwards into the car. But he was gone. The thugs didn't stop to look for him though and instead kept on their way until once again they heard a thump and the dent grew even larger. The thugs stared at it and then one had the idea to load a gun and stand underneath it. He aimed up at it and as another thump dented the roof again he shot a round of bullets up through the roof. The bullets exploded through the roof as it ripped apart under the strain. The thugs waited staring at the roof. Suddenly a red and black finger appeared through the whole and the battered roof ripped from itself. The thug underneath hastily attempted to reload his gun but Spider-Man jumped through the hole onto his back with another justly given 'thump'. The other thugs quickly reached for their belts as they were taken out one by one. The truck suddenly stopped as the driver was pulled out of his seat and the police cars around surrounded it. As the policemen advanced on the beaten up truck Spider-Man shot out of the roof towards the next Spider-Tracker and it's subsequent armoured truck.

The second truck sped down a road three blocks away. The thugs inside were a little more on edge, their driver was not as experienced and had made a few bad turns. They had also taken a few hostages with them, this had seemed a good plan at the time but the longer they had them, the more they wished they hadn't bothered. For starters there was the travel sick one, she had mentioned it at the bank but had been ignored. Now she had caused a whole bag full of money to be ruined and even worse had coated one thugs shoes. Then there was the rebellious one, -there always was-, that kept making snide comments and argued with their plans. Then there was the two snivelling ones. Crying that they would never see their families again and how they wished they had chosen to go somewhere else today. It seemed to the thugs at this time that the whole thing was against them, this was farther helped when something flew through the window and knocked out a member that was talking to the driver.

"Crap! What was that?" said the driver. But there was no answer, there was a couple of bumps and a mild yell and then silence. The driver turned in his seat and found himself facing a black spider on a black web design on red fabric. The driver looked up at the eyes and then quickly grabbed a stick next to him. Spider-Man looked down at the stick and noticed a button and a wire leading into the thugs jacket.  
"Don't move another muscle Spider-Man, or I'll blow the truck to dust" a scream came from the back as one of the snivelling hostages saw what the H-Bomber was holding.  
"Don't do it, it won't do any good" Said Spider-Man, the H-Bomber looked at him for a second, but then Spider-Man lunged at him and he pressed the trigger…


	5. Chapter 5: The HBombers

The thug looked down at his jacket, and pressed the trigger again. Spider-Man stopped and watched him as he furiously hit the button. But nothing happened. And then the thug looked down at the wires again, and noticed that one hung loose.  
"Oh shit" he said as Spider-Man lifted him up and webbed him up with the others. The van slowed to a standstill and Spider-Man opened the doors for the hostages to escape. He then swung off towards the third and final truck and the villain that drove it.

The truck had reached it destination now and the Spider-Tracer stopped moving as Spider-Man swung into a large seemingly abandoned pier. He looked around as he swung through the giant building, then he saw the truck parked next to a door out of the pier where it must of entered. H-Bomber thugs busily worked taking large money bags out of the back and out through the door onto the jetty. Spider-Man sat on a beam near the ceiling for a bit watching them, and then jumped down behind one of them.  
"Excuse me" he said as the thugs turned around "is this the ferry to Ellis Island?"  
"It's Spider-Man!" said a thug as they saw him.  
"Well, you learn something new everyday" said Spider-Man sarcastically as he jumped onto the chest of the thug in front of him and flip kicked him into the thug in front. Another came up behind him with a knife and stabbed at his back but Spider-Man dodged to the side and landed an elbow into the thugs face. The last thug ran to the truck and -forgetting to shut the doors- crawled away from the approaching figure. He kept going back until the wall stopped him, this didn't stop him from having a bloody good attempt though. Spider-Man walked towards him and got onto the truck and stared down at the thug.

"Where is the money going?" he asked  
"I can't tell you that! He'd kill me!" Spider-Man grabbed the bomber and zipped up to the ceiling and sat on his beam again,  
"Who says I won't?" he asked intimately  
"Please, I can't"  
"Fine then, I'll just have to tie you to the ceiling…" which he did, then he played at the threads holding the thug up.  
"You know, I've never REALLY held a guy up in webbing like this before, I hope the strands hold"  
"OK! Ok, I'll talk" said the thug quickly, struggling against his sticky prison.  
"Good boy" commented Spider-Man  
"The money is being taken away to different places, but the main one is going to the Amazon"  
"The Amazon? As in, the Amazon rainforest?" the thug nodded "What's it going there for?"  
"The boss is trying to win over some big famous guy from over there for our gang" The thug looked at the strands as they made strained noises.  
"I would stop moving so much if I were you, now then, what's this guy called?"  
"I don't know" said the thug desperately "The boss never gives out too much information incase we run into the cops"  
"Would your boss be that guy with the hoody?"  
"Yes, he likes the whole mystery thing"  
"I know the kind" Said Spider-Man "So what's his name?"  
"Nobody knows his real name" said the bomber  
"Oh surprise, surprise, well what DO you call him?"  
"Well, most of us know him only as Black Stalker"  
"Black Stalker? Honestly? That's the best he could come up with? _And _he wears pink gloves!"  
"What?"  
"Well, no offence, but he isn't any Green Goblin, at least the others had good names. I mean, 'Black Stalker'? What IS that about?"  
"I thought it sounded pretty good actually" said the thug. Just then another thug came in from the pier  
"Hey you guys, what's the hold.." he paused as he took in the scene "..up?" Spider-Man and his thug fell silent as they watched the H-Bomber below walk up to a knocked out friend and then look up. His eyes first fell on the ties up thug, who merely smiled awkwardly. Then they looked at the figure next to him.

"Oh shi.." Webbing flew over his mouth and he was quickly tied up next to Spider-Mans thug.  
"Well, aren't you two a cute couple" the new thug writhed and mumbled under his gag. The older thug merely scowled, he knew when he was beaten.  
"Now, I'm going to put you both on the floor, and your going to be good, and sit there. Aren't you?" Spidey's thug nodded, the other glared at Spider-man for a moment before giving in and nodding aswell. Spider-Man smiled at them, then remembered that they couldn't see his face, and then picked one up in each hand and jumped down. He put them down in the truck and then went and got each of the others and ties them up in the truck aswell. Then -with a glance aback at them- he jumped and onto his beam and spring boarded out through a hole in the wall and out to the jetty.


	6. Chapter 6: SpiderMan vs Black Stalker

The 'Black Stalker' as his fellow gang members called him, was actually named Lawrance Alex Lindsay, he had immigrated from England at the age of 18 to California for several years before becoming quite famous for his fighting skills in the ring and being hired by several rival gangs to do their dirty work. By 22 he was one of the most famous assassins in New Mexico, having moved several times for various reasons -usually concerning the law- and finally made it to New York where he worked for the man that many people called the 'Kingpin' of crime. He then took on the name of Black Stalker for his missions to avoid his own name becoming too important as it had so often in the other states. He had quickly rose through the ranks of his particular gang until he was second only to Luke Carlyle. They had become close friends and rivals, but when Spider-Man had captured Carlyle as he attempted to kill the Daily Bugles editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson Lawrance had become leader of all H-Bombers. He had done more in the 2 months he had been in charge than Carlyle had in the 10 years he had led. His powers had further strengthened his will and had helped his fellow thugs to feel more confident until they had become quite smug and big-headed, this was of course a very helpful trait for a gang and even more helpful trait for a gang leader. Right now he had gone into negotiations with a famous hunter last mentioned to be in the Amazon hunting a rare animal. As an offering he had decided to send a large sum of money over to help with supplies against the creature and travel to New York, after this he would also pay him for completing the mission set to him. Right now he had only one shipment to send off and then he would be finished. But the thugs helping had vanished, he knew that they would be too stupid to attempt treachery and too scared of his contacts to attempt an escape. So that left one other option. He had seen an odd spider-shaped object on the bottom of the van that he'd ignored earlier but now it came back to him. And he felt stupid for ignoring it, Not that he would admit to that. Quick as possible he sent the boat off with the money to Florida where it would change to go to Brazil and finally be taken to the Amazon.

As Spider-Man watched the ship sailing off with the money he thought that he had arrived too late. But then he saw the darkness on the dock move, and knew that his villain was below. He paused for a second and stared at the figure before he realised that the figure was looking at him with large, red eyes. He suddenly felt very exposed.  
"Hello, Spider-Man" said the Stalker quietly, and Spider-Man knew straight away that his nemesis could see in the dark perfectly.  
"Erm…hi" answered Spider-Man awkwardly. He dropped down from the roof and landed acrobatically perfect in front of the dark figure. He looked through the darkness and found that he had lost him again. Suddenly he had a tingling feeling at the base of his skull which signalled that his Spider-Sense had picked up a danger and without a seconds pause he back flipped and landed on the back of the charging villain. The thug ran around in a little circle before grabbing at the Spider and throwing him through the wooden boards of the jetty into the sludge below. He then ran back towards the pier when suddenly something landed heavily on his back and they both crashed through the weakened boards. In the water the two fought with punches and grabs, Eventually Spider-Man punched the Stalker in the stomach and webbed up back onto the jetty only to have it blown away beneath him. He flew into the pier with a smash and fell to the floor.  
The Black Stalker got out of the water and walked towards him, his clothes were ripped and his skin cut but he didn't even seem to notice, Spider-Man -on the other hand- _did _feel the pains. His back was aching from the drop through the floor and there were a couple of hits that had made an impact, and yet the villain still didn't seem to have noticed any of his pains. The thug charged at him with footfalls that shook the broken foundations and at the last minute Spider-Man jumped upwards and stuck onto the wall which the Stalker heavily ran into.

"Ouch" said the stalker as he pulled himself out off the dent he had made in the wall. Spider-Man watched him carefully from his spot on the wall and when the Stalker looked upwards he noticed that one eye had turned brown. The other was still bright red and Spider-Man realised the villain was wearing contact lenses. The thug was starting to squint and it was obvious he used the contacts to see in the dark. He bared his teeth at the Spider and then lunged upwards. Spider-Man flipped off the wall and landed facing the Bomber. The Stalker dropped into a crouch and stared at the Spider-Man. His bare hands rubbed against the pier and his tattoos had an oily glow to them. Suddenly a wave hit the side of the jetty. The weakened support beams fell away like paper and Spider-Man didn't even have time to web before he was plunged into the dirty waters of Quantuck Bay.


End file.
